


Late Night Love

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Clumsiness, Falling In Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Late nigh sex, M/M, Masturbation, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Top Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noises echo though the bunker, and it's not the screams of trapped ghosts or demons.<br/>It's an angel indulging in the wonders of discovering his vessels's body, his mind filled with lustful images of a hunter.<br/>Said hunter notices how the angel's eyes linger on his body and one thing leads to another.<br/>They've never done it before, not with each other, not with men, but Sam and Cas can overcome clumsy sex.<br/>One way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters.
> 
> Aside from that, enjoy!!

Now that Gadreel was gone from Sam’s body, Cas could stay with the Winchesters in the bunker. It has been a week since he moved in and he was starting to get to know the layout of the building. Since he had a lot of time on his hands, not like Sam and Dean who were humans and had to do, well, human things and necessities like eating and sleeping which took up a lot of time, Cas began to enjoy taking walks around the bunker, usually at night when everyone was sleeping.

Tonight, before the Winchesters went to bed, Sam asked him to help him out with his research about Enochian language, which Castiel was obviously happy to aid him with.

It was half past three in the morning, and Castiel was reading a book in the main room when he remembered something. Sam asked him about the Enochian version of ABC, and at that time Cas wasn’t sure how he could explain it to him, but now something came back to him and he thought that he should share his recollections with Sam. Maybe then he’d understand their angelic language more. He got up from the chair, but before he would have headed towards Sam’s room, he stopped himself. Sam must have been asleep by now, and Castiel didn’t really want to wake the tired hunter. After a moment of frowning and thinking, the angel decided to just check if the hunter was asleep or not, and if he was then he’d just have to wait until Sam woke up to tell him his findings.

Slowly, carefully and as silently as he could, Castiel walked to Sam’s bedroom, but stopped cold when he heard a muffled sound. At first, it sounded like a wail of pain, but as Castiel got closer to the door, he could hear it more clearly. Sam was making odd, high pitched sounds, something Cas never heard before from his hunter friend, and it made him feel a strange sensation in the lower part of his body. Curious, always so curious, Castiel stood in front of the door and listened to the sounds before he decided that he wanted to know exactly what was going on. Who knew, maybe the hunter was in pain.

He crouched down, trying to see if he could peek in through the keyhole, but when he realized that he couldn’t see anything like that, he had to resort to more drastic measures, such as actually opening the door without spooking the hunter. Cas, very slowly and silently, turned the door handle then waited, listening for a sign, if Sam noticed any movements. But as the sounds just kept on going, the angel quietly pushed the door open, just enough to be able to see what was going on inside. The sight that welcomed him was unlike any other he witnessed before, though.

Sam Winchester was laying on the bed, completely naked. His legs were pulled up, knees bent and spread wide, exposing parts of Sam’s body Castiel has never seen before. Sam was doing something with his hand, which was moving fast on something between his legs and, on a closer look, Cas realized that it was the human’s genitalia. Sam was pumping his own cock while high pitched moans escaped past his lips, his skin glistening from sweat, the sound of his voice and every stroke of Sam’s hand on his leaking cock made began driving the angel crazy. He started to panic, face a deep shade of red, as he silently closed the door, then practically ran back to the main room. He was wide eyed, panting and suddenly felt like his pants were two sizes smaller.

Glancing down at himself, Castiel realized that he had a boner. He knew what it was because Dean explained it to him before and he also experienced this feeling when he was human. Now, though… why was he feeling so hot right now? Could it be because of what he saw, because of Sam? He didn’t really have time to ponder on that now though, as he felt like he was about to burst, feeling painfully hard in his pants. Looking around, the angel quickly found a quiet and secluded room far away from the sleeping quarters, and immediately began fumbling with his belt and zipper, pulling his pants and underwear down before freeing his cock. He acted on instinct only, as he took a hold of his cock and began giving it long, hard strokes, copying Sam’s motions. He leaned back against the door, head thrown back as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep the sounds in. Castiel picked up his pace and pumped his cock fast, trying to focus on the amazing feeling but images of Sam kept on flashing before his eyes, how his big hand, slender fingers were wrapped around his cock, what delicious sounds he made, how pre-come was running down his shaft and making his cock shiny and slick, how those fingers would feel around the angel’s cock, stroking, pumping and tugging and twisting just the right way. Castiel’s closed eyes flew open as his orgasm hit him hard, unable to stop the loud groan escaping from him as he bucked into his hand, come coating his fingers and dripping down to the ground.

He felt like collapsing, had a hard time catching his breath as he stared down at the mess he made. Licking his lips, the only thing he could think of was how dirty but incredible this feeling was, and how he wanted to do it again, even though he knew, deep down, that fantasizing about his friend like this was wrong.

*

He knew that it wasn’t just him. He wasn’t imagining things, Castiel was definitely acting weird. He talked about it with Dean and his brother also agreed that their angel friend was off. Sam wasn’t sure why or how exactly, none of them were, but Castiel just seemed happier, smiled more often, but the weirdest was how he acted towards him. Castiel avoided eye contact with Sam, which wasn’t really such a big deal, but Sam could have sworn that the angel was _staring_ at him, usually when he had his back to him. The hunter could just feel Cas’s eyes on his…well, lower regions. He was sure that he only imagined that part, but that still didn’t stop that feeling, as if the angel was undressing him with his eyes. Once, when Sam was on his laptop, doing some research and in the middle of eating a banana, he noticed Cas gazing at him, or more like at his mouth, and hopefully Sam just saw it wrong, but it looked like the angel licked his lips. Hungrily. So either Cas had a thing for bananas, or he was just hungry. Or…well, Sam truly didn’t want to think about the third option because it was simply impossible.

Then after a week or two, Sam woke up in the middle of the night, feeling incredibly thirsty. He cursed the steak his brother forced him to eat as he got out of bed and quietly headed to the kitchen. After drinking a good amount of water, he noticed that Cas was nowhere to be found. Sam should have seen him, since their angel friend never slept, though maybe he was just trying to figure out how some of their machines worked in the bunker. Still, Sam didn’t like the eerie silence and decided to look for his friend. He looked nearly everywhere, the computer room, the dungeon, the shooting range, the garage, even in the endless storage area they had, but he couldn’t find Cas anywhere. Starting to worry, Sam was about to call out for his friend when he heard his name. Or at least he thought he did. He stopped in his tracks and listened as hard as he could until he heard it again, his name breathed out in a quiet voice. It sounded muffled, though when he stepped closer to the door leading to the room that served as a smaller conference room to the Men of Letters, he heard it again, louder this time. The voice was definitely coming from there and, as he carefully pressed his ear against the door, he could hear some kind of movement, like shuffling or something more…raw, quiet, and he could have sworn that he had heard it somewhere before.

That was when it all clicked and Sam’s eyes widened when he heard a low moan, nearly making him trip as he backed away. He recognized that sound, everything. Someone was jerking off in the goddamn conference room and judging by the deep, raspy voice, it was Castiel. Sam truly had no idea whether to laugh, feel shocked or embarrassed. Or maybe feel sick. Either way, Sam wasn’t really the judging type so he wasn’t going to say anything, though getting off in a place like that… the angel should’ve at least found a comfortable bed like Sam usually did. However, Sam didn’t have any idea what _exactly_ was going on in there, for all he knew Cas was sitting in a comfy chair. On a second thought, yes, Sam could actually imagine what Castiel was doing. Without noticing, Sam found himself imagining the angel naked, fingers stroking his hard cock, a few strands of hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he thrust into his hand, those pink, soft looking lips wet with saliva, hanging half open as sweet moans and low groans escaped his throat and-

“Sam!” He heard a scream, which immediately stopped his train of thoughts, making him realize that he was panting, probably sweating and, glancing down, having a pretty big tent in his pants. Oh God. He swallowed, tried to calm down as he stared at the door with wide, shocked eyes, realization slowly sinking in. He heard his name. Castiel was saying Sam’s name while jerking off.

Castiel was thinking about him.

Sam was going to pass out.

Taking deep breaths in order not to actually lose consciousness from shock, and many other emotions that were doing a great job in confusing the hunter; Sam backed away from the door and crept back to his bedroom, finally collapsing on his bed. Shell-shocked, he turned on his back then slowly sat up, moving to the side of the bed. Sam buried his face in his palms, elbows resting on his knees as he tried to understand what he just experienced, heard and found out. While trying to let all of that sink in, the knowledge, the fact that he was someone else’s jerk off material, he also couldn’t ignore the fact that he was very, painfully hard in his own pants. They were shorts, the comfortable type, one he could sleep in without having to wear an underwear, but now they felt pretty uncomfortable. Telling himself that this was natural, it having nothing to do with the fact that it was Castiel who was on the other side of the door, Sam took in a deep breath before he tugged off his pants and wrapped his fingers around his aching cock, giving it slow, long strokes. He imagined a woman giving him head, her fingers on his dick, many things, but all were for nothing as his mind worked hard, imagining Castiel. Their angel, their _friend_ , his mouth around his dick and sucking, then as if someone was playing a CD on repeat, he heard Cas’s voice moaning his name over and over again, until Sam was seeing stars and he came hard, the angel’s name involuntarily leaving his lips as he dirtied his shorts.

He felt shame, felt dirty in more ways than one. Sam quickly cleaned up the mess he made with a tissue he then threw in the bin, then hid under the covers and tried to sleep. Obviously, he couldn’t get any sleep that night, stayed up for hours while his brain was coping with that night’s events. Now he understood why Castiel seemed more energetic, why his stare was always so predatory, eager and, now that Sam really thought about it, full of lust. All of this was supposed to creep him out, make him feel uneasy, maybe even sick, but, then again, Sam did just jerk off while thinking about Castiel as well, so…

Question was; what was he supposed to do now?

*

Castiel chose the conference room, which was the perfect, secluded spot he was looking for, to indulge in his new ‘hobby’. Every night, he would touch himself while always thinking of Sam. At first, he thought that anybody would do, so he tried imagining other people, women, man and even Dean, but he never felt anything. When he fantasized about Sam, in so many ways, he always felt this rush of heat, a loud pounding in his chest and he began sweating, his breathing quickened and he couldn’t think straight, he had to touch himself. Always felt so turned on.

After a few weeks, he started noticing a change in Sam’s behavior, something good but equally bad. Sam glanced his way more often, giving him looks that sent a wave of desire through his vessel. His posture changed, too, because when he was leaning against things, for example a table, he pushed his hips out a little more than necessary, making Castiel unable to rip his eyes off of Sam’s round, tempting ass. He also smiled more, though the angel noticed that the friendly, kind smiles often turned into predatory ones. They were eyeing each other like this for days, one looking and the other glancing away, and it was driving Castiel insane. He wasn’t hoping for anything, knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up since his feelings were one sided, obviously. Feelings… Castiel, an angel, never really gave any thoughts to relationships or even feelings such as love, but after a few days of getting himself off while thinking about Sam, he realized that it wasn’t only physical desire he felt. Castiel was fairly sure that the ache in his chest, the sensation that could only be best described as ‘butterflies in his stomach’ was what humans called love. He was in love with Sam Winchester, the hunter, his friend, but Castiel was no fool. He was going to keep his mouth shut, keeping secrets being one of his specialties, after all.

He only had to work a little on his acting, and then he could be around Sam without being found out.

*

Sam stayed up every night after that, waiting until it was at least past two in the morning before sneaking out and walking to the conference room. He listened at the other side of the door, to all of the sounds Castiel made and, even though most of the times he managed to get back to his room before jerking off, he often couldn’t refrain from touching himself right there and then, though he always had to bite down on something in order not to cry out and get busted.

“I’m not stalking,” he told himself as he stood in front of the door, waiting for a sound and he didn’t have to stand there for long before he heard the first deep groans emitting from the room. He swallowed, licking his lips as he palmed the bulge starting to form in his pants, then stopped himself. Sam hesitated, his sweaty hand hovering above his shorts as he thought. He knew Cas was interested in him, or at least in his body, and Sam was also really, _really_ captivated by the angel, also desired him. So…why not indulge in this fantasy together? After he found out about Castiel’s late night activities, he couldn’t stop thinking about it, about him, imagining what the angel could be doing behind that door and every time their eyes met, Sam would feel a burning heat wash over his body. He was lusting for the angel, wanted to feel _his_ fingers around him, the desire building up until it was too much, Sam couldn’t take it anymore. So now that he was here, again, standing in front of the door, he had to wonder; why hasn’t he tried entering sooner? The answer was simple, really. He was afraid. Of what, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he was scared, something always stopping him from opening the door. Not tonight, though. He was going to man up, he was Sam freaking Winchester, for god’s sake! He managed to stop the Apocalypse, beat the Devil, killed all kinds of monsters, came back from the dead several times, so he will be damned if he couldn’t open a door.

Taking a deep breath, Sam plucked up his courage and twisted the door handle. He opened the door, the view which welcomed him forever etched into his mind. Castiel, the supposedly naïve angel, was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs, half naked. His pants, underwear, shoes and socks were next to the chair, pants and underwear folded. His trench coat was placed over the chair he was sitting in, tie and suit jacket next to his pants on the floor, also neatly folded and his shirt was unbuttoned, halfway slid down on one shoulder. If Sam wouldn’t have been hard before, he sure as hell would have felt horny in that moment when he saw Cas like that, pumping his cock with his right hand as his left gripped the arm of the chair. He stood there, shocked, before finally Castiel noticed that he wasn’t alone anymore and let out an unmanly shriek, jumping up from the chair and doing a pretty bad job at covering his lower region.

“Sam? Sam, what are you- this…it isn’t what it looks like, I swear.” Castiel’s eyes were wide from shock, full of panic as he tried to grab his trench coat and use it as a way to cover himself. Sam actually had to fight back the urge to smile, because Cas looked a little pathetic, but adorable, at that moment, making the hunter want to tease him, even if only a little.

“Really? Then what is it?” Sam asked as he flashed a grin that was anything but innocent towards the angel, and closed in on him, nearly making Castiel fall over as he backed away into the chair he previously occupied. “Because for me, it looks like you were in the middle of jerking off, and I’m pretty sure I heard my name, Cas.”

The angel visibly swallowed, probably hating that he couldn’t just fly away right then. He looked Sam in the eyes, then lowered his gaze. Castiel looked so vulnerable, so damn _sad_ , that Sam decided to stop playing and get down to business. He moved closer, now only inches away from the embarrassed angel who looked up at him in surprise, then pushed him back into the chair and straddled his lap while never breaking eye contact. Sam licked his lips and grinned as Cas let out a quiet groan, the hunter rolling his hips so his bulge rubbed against Cas’s.

*

“Sam,” the angel moaned, letting go of his coat to place his hands on Sam’s hips and pull him closer, grinding against the other man, seeking friction, anything. He was very confused and had no idea why Sam was on his lap. He never thought, not even in his wildest dreams, that the hunter would do such a thing. As Sam leaned closer, Castiel could feel the man’s warm breath on his skin, making him shudder, in a very pleasant way. Castiel cursed under his breath, something he didn’t usually do, but when he felt the hunter’s wet, hot tongue on his ear, licking and lapping at the shell of his ear, he felt like he was losing a nonexistent battle.

“Cas,” Sam breathed against his ear, then pulled back to look him in the eyes. “It’s okay. I known about this little…thing, you’ve been doing for a while now. And I’m not mad, or disgusted. Actually, it’s more the contrary,” he said as he smiled at Castiel.

“What? I don’t…” The angel still didn’t get it, frowned, and was about to ask Sam what he was talking about when realization slowly sunk in. “I… I think that I get it,” Castiel said after a while and smiled back at Sam, feeling incredibly happy right then. He wrapped his arms around the tall body on his lap and hugged him, placing chaste kisses on his neck and whispering sweet promises in his ear, the hunter laughing and melting in his touch from, the angel hoped, the same amount of happiness he felt.

However, happiness wasn’t the only thing both of them were feeling at that moment. They were in each other’s arms and very, very horny.

*

Sam couldn’t stop smiling as he felt the gentle kisses on his neck, making his heart beat faster and once again, he felt like his skin was going to burn off from the aching desire that was washing over him. He wasn’t really the forcing type, really, and engaging in sexual activities with an angel, another man, with Cas was going to be pretty embarrassing, but Sam couldn’t wait any longer, his body couldn’t wait. He let out a low keen and slightly tilted the angel’s face up, so he could lean in and claim those pink, sweet lips. He kissed Castiel tenderly, sliding his tongue across the man’s bottom lip at which Cas opened his mouth and the gentle kiss quickly turned into a feral one, with tongue and teeth everywhere, muffled groans and wet kissing sounds audible through the whole room. When they finally pulled back, they were both panting, even though Castiel, being an angel again, didn’t necessarily need air. They eyed each other for a while, a grin tugging at the corner of Castiel’s lips as Sam placed a small kiss on his chin.

“Sam, may I…?” he asked, seemingly feeling uneasy, but Sam kissed all his doubts away before nodding.

“Yeah, you can. Question is, how exactly do you want to do this?” Sam asked, because this was pretty much a first for both of them and he hoped that the angel was more educated than him, or at least knew what he wanted. Apparently, Sam was wrong, however only with the ‘educated’ part.

“I would like to make love to you, Sam Winchester,” he stated, looking Sam straight in the eyes and the hunter couldn’t help but blush at those bold, genuine words. So, he was going to be the bottom. Alright, that was fine, Sam could do it. He trusted Castiel, knew that the angel would never hurt him. “Although,” Castiel continued, drawing Sam’s attention and making him frown, “I don’t think that I have the right amount of knowledge needed in order to carry out such an act. Do you know how two males mate?” he asked Sam, and now he was laughing, the question sounding so silly, so _Cas_ that Sam couldn’t refrain from laughing out loud.

“What?” the confused angel asked, but Sam just shook his head and smiled widely at his friend. Or, well, more than friend.

“Nothing, sorry. I don’t really know that, no, but uh… I can guess? We’ll figure it out along the way,” Sam said, and Cas nodded, then suddenly stood up with Sam still on his lap and in his arms, nearly making the grown hunter yelp as he was lifted from the ground and carried to the round table next to the chair. He was placed on the table, then gently pushed back, Cas hovering above him and practically eye-fucking him. “So,” Sam cleared his throat and hesitantly spread his legs. “Are you just going to watch, or?”

As if that being Castiel’s cue to attack Sam’s skin, the angel immediately pushed his shirt up and began licking and kissing at his chest, drawing breathy moans and pleading whimpers from Sam, who would have been pretty shocked at the sounds he was making if he wasn’t feeling so damn good. Urging Cas on, he managed to somehow slip out of his shorts, which landed somewhere on the floor as Castiel’s hands began to roam Sam’s body, starting from his waist, then gliding down to his hips and finally, his hands were stroking the man’s thighs before Sam could feel a thumb rubbing against his entrance. He arched his back and let out a small gasp, then when nothing else happened, he glanced at Cas, only to find the angel gazing at him intently, as if he was waiting for orders.

“I…do I just…” Cas was trying to look for the right words, and Sam smiled, knowing exactly what the angel was curious about.

“You had sex before, right? When you were human, with that reaper chick? This is kind of the same, just different entrance. You have to, uh, prepare me before putting it inside, though,” Sam told him, however even he wasn’t too sure how gay sex worked, making a mental note that he had to do some research on that later. He just hoped that his explanations were at least something close to the real thing, for now.

“Alright. I will provide as much preparation as you need,” Cas reassured him as he pulled his thumb away and was now trying to push his index finger inside, making Sam hiss slightly at the feeling. Castiel immediately stopped and looked up at Sam with worry in his eyes. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s- I just think that we’ll need some lubricant. Saliva will do, too,” he said, and felt like laughing again because, damn, they were real clumsy. Though this was their first time, so no one could blame them.

“I understand.” The angel nodded, then brought two fingers to his lips and began sucking on them, coating them with saliva which was a pretty fucking hot thing from Sam’s point of view, before he moved the shiny digits to his hole and pushed them both in. This time, Sam refrained from making any sound and only bit down on his bottom lip as Castiel worked his fingers inside him, pushing and stretching his hole, then when his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves, Sam moaned in pleasure, pushing back on Cas’s fingers and whining for more.

“Damn it, Cas, enough,” Sam gasped and wrapped his legs around the other man, pulling him closer. “I want you, need you inside me. Now, please Cas,” he hurried the already horny angel, apparently making Castiel lose whatever self-restraint he had left and as he placed his hands on Sam’s waist, he slowly, but not slow enough, thrust into the hunter in one go. Sam cried out in both pain and pleasure, even though most of it was pain. However, the initial burning sensation faded after a few thrusts and, soon enough, Sam couldn’t feel the pain at all, only pure pleasure as he was writhing and moaning under the angel. He became a whining mess, making whimpering, keening sounds as Castiel thrust into him in a somewhat steady pace, with slow but hard thrusts, groaning with each thrust. He knew a thing or two about the human body, however, or at least that was what Sam thought, because he angled Sam’s hips in a way he managed to hit his prostate nearly each time, eventually driving the hunter crazy with pleasure and soon, the need to release.

Sam moaned Castiel’s name, repeating it over and over again as he neared his orgasm, then with an especially deep thrust of Cas’s hips, Sam was coming, coating botch their abdomen with his come. Castiel followed him soon after that, letting out a low groan as his orgasm had him coming hard, emptying his load inside Sam.

They were both exhausted, even Castiel, as Sam lay there, naked on the table, and Castiel collapsed on top of him. He placed loving, tender kisses along Sam’s shoulder, then neck and finally cheek, before kissing him passionately on the lips, both smiling into the kiss.

After they calmed down, the afterglow gone, Castiel slowly and carefully pulled out of Sam, and reached a hand out for the hunter, helping him sit up and get off the table. Sam felt sore, his ass hurt and something was leaking out of him, though he didn’t really want to think about what that was for now. They dressed up silently, then just when Sam began feeling guilty about this whole thing, that maybe it was wrong, maybe he shouldn’t have forced himself on Cas, maybe, just then, he felt Castiel’s fingers entwine with his own as he took a hold of his hand and smiled at him fondly, successfully erasing all of Sam’s doubts.

“Could I spend the night in your room, Sam?” Castiel asked as he tilted his head, making Sam think of a kid who was asking if he could get some more ice-cream.

“If you follow me to my bedroom, Cas, then that’s going to be a shared room from now on, just so you know,” Sam said as he watched the angel’s expression, and the hunter’s heart nearly stopped from gladness when he saw the man practically beaming at him.

“Yes. Yes, I would love nothing more than to share a room with you, Sam,” Castiel said, the smile never leaving either of their face. Sam fell in love with an angel and his angel loved him back and for the first time, in a long time, he was happy.

 _They_ were happy.


End file.
